Easy To See, Hard To Have
by natuallyNatalie
Summary: Ron and Hermione are stating to fall in love with eachother. And they open their eyes to see how much feeings they have for eachother. But will one tell the other how he/she feels? Ps: I'm also working on chapter two! :


It was the middle of July at the Burrow, the time of year that the Weasley children we're off from school to enjoy the summer Holliday but there was only one Weasley who was not enjoying his summer, Ron , has been counting down the days until he would be united with his two best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. But most of all he really missed Hermione, this was really Ron's first summer that he actually promised Hermione that he'd would write her back unlike the previous summers. Ron was sitting on his bed wearing a pair of jeans that were torn at the knee and his favorite Chudley Cannons t-shirt, he stared at the pile of open letters that cluttered his desk, he walked over to his desk, pulled out a pace of paper and a ink pen and wrote

"Dear, Mione,

How is your summer so far? I hope you are enjoying it a lot better than the last time you wrote me.

It's been very boring here (Ginny is starting to get on my nerves). I'm looking forward to when you're coming to the Burrow. I miss you. Write back!

Love, Ron."

After he was done writing, he gently folded up the letter and gave it to his owl Pigwidgeon, Ron opened up his bedroom window and sent his owl to send the letter.

Hermione lied in her bed, the sun shined threw the curtness that hung over her bedroom windows, her eyes fluttered open as she let out a groggy moan as the sun hit her face, she covered her face with her arms and tried to go back to sleep. A crash came from her window that caused her to jump out of bed, she ran over to the window and saw Pigwidgeon, with a letter clasp in his beak, she opened her window to let the little owl in, she removed the letter from his beak and kept the owl beside her as she read. She read the letter and noticed that it was singed 'Love, Ron,' looking back at all of his other letters they were always singed 'From', or 'Always' but never love. Hermione quickly reached over for a pace of paper and pen and replied,

"Dear, Ron.

My summer has not improved since the last time you asked, I'm home alone these days, with Mum and Dad working all the time … I hope that Harry, is having a good summer with Dursley's. I miss you too, I'll see you the week before Harry, comes to the Burrow. See you soon!

Ps: Be nice to Ginny!

With love, Hermione."

She tide the letter around Pigwidgeon's leg and sent the owl back to the Burrow. Hermione pulled her hair back, slipped of a whit tank-top and a pair of jeans and went to down stairs to the kitchen and herself some toast, there was a note on the table that said,

"Hermione, Dad and I left early for the office. Call us if you need anything.

-Mom."

Hermione sat that the table and took a bit of toast while reading the letter from Ron, over and over agene, she thought to herself 'I love it when he calls me Mione.' She smiled to herself as she read on, then she realized that she could not wait to see him. Hermione was done with her toast and went back up to her bedroom, she did everything that she could think of just to keep her busy, reading, studding, she even cleaned around inside the house, then she notice Pigwidgeon, sitting on her desk with another letter, she walked over to him and opened the letter and read,

"Dear, Mione.

Can you believe how fast that I am replying to these letters!? Harry should be fine, don't worry. Mum is already making room for you in Ginny's room. See you in a week… or too.

Love, Ron."

'There it was agene "Love Ron" ' She said to herself. Hermione could not be bothered to reply to the letter, she really wanted to leave her small house in the middle on London just to go see Ron.

Hermione knew that she couldn't just pack up her things and just leave the house without her parents not knowing where she was.

"I can't wait another week… "

She sighed, and pushed the into the others, Hermione took a pace of her nice stationary and began to write a note to her parents,

"Mum and Dad,

The Weasley's said that I could come to the Burrow a week early. So I took them up on their offer. I will be back one day before school starts to collect my things. And don't worry I will be fine.

-Hermione."

She couldn't believe that she told a lie. The Weasley's really didn't invite her to come early, but deep down Hermione really need to see Ron. She missed his warm smile that made her heart melt, every time he would say her name her stomach would do back flips, and even when he touched her she would go week at the knees. Hermione went to her wardrobe and took out her bag and started packing her clothing along with a few hidden books inside the bottom of her bag, she went down stairs into the kitchen and set the note to her parents on the table, then apparated herself to the Burrow. Hermione apparated herself right to the front door of the Burrow, Hermione knocked on the door and Mrs. Weasley answer it

"Hermione! What are you doing here sweetie? We weren't expecting you for another week."

"Hello, , my parents said that I could come a week early… is that alright?"

"Oh, of course! Come in, come in!" always welcomed Hermione into their home with open arms, she always so bubbly at times and yet she could always break into mother mood in a fraction of a second if someone in the household did something wrong. , closed the door behind her gently and turn to Hermione with a big grin,

"You can go put your things in Ginny's room, she should be up there if not she's out with Fred and George. And Ronald is probably still sleeping, could you go wake him up for me Hermione dear?"

Hermione smiled sweetly, "Sure, ."

Hermione nodded slightly and walked up the stairs. He went down the hall to Ginny's room, the door was close so she assumed that Ginny was in there, Hermione knocked on the door but there was no answer, she opened the door and looked around Ginny's room it was a bright yellow color with few posters of the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team and one of the Witch musical group The Weird Sisters. Hermione set her bag on the floor beside Ginny's bed, where there was a small roll away bed for Hermione to sleep in. There was a small family photo of the Weasley's, Hermione smiled slightly, then she remembered that she had to wake Ron up, she walked across the room and closed the door gently behind her. She stared at the door across from Ginny's room, it was Ron's bedroom the door was closed. Hermione took in a deep breath and sighed, gently taping the door with her fist

"Ron?" She said quietly, peeking her head from the side of the slightly opened door.

Ron saw sitting at his desk staring out the opened window, with a cool gentle breeze making the curtness flow agents the breeze.

Ron turned around in his chair. His eyes widened with excitement when he saw Hermione's face.

"Hermione! W-what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming for another week, or too?"

"My parents said that I could come a week early. I needed get out of house." She bit her bottomed covering up her small lie.

"Well, I'm really glad that you're here." He stood up from his chair and walked over to her, Hermione closed the bed room door softly, and took a few steep's towards him. Ron was a foot away from where Hermione stood there was silence between them for a moment.

"Have you've heard anything from, Harry?"Hermione asked, trying to make the conversion start flowing agene.

Ron, shrugged his shoulders slightly, "No. I haven't gotten anything from him all summer."

"I hope he's alright…"

"Don't worry, Mione. Harry should be fine."

Hermione, bit her bottom lip, smiling softly when he called her 'Mione'.

"Ronald, I always seem to crake a smile when you call me Mione. It's better than Hermz."

She rolled her eyes, "It sounds like a transmitted daises!" She said, letting a small laugh slip from her lips. Ron showed a goofy grin while chuckling. Ron walked closer her, there was now a small gap in between them, Hermione's big brown eyes, met Ron's deep green ones, she could feel her heart beat against her chest, Ron's hand brushed up against hers, she could feel her fingers slowly intertwine with his, it was like her hand had a mind of its own, seconds later both of their fingers were intertwined, with the gap between them started to fill slowly when their body's came in contact.

"I like it when you call me Mione…" Her voice was low, almost in a soft whisper when she spoke.

"I like calling you Mione…" He whispered slightly, bringing their hands up, leaning into to kiss her. Hermione slowly stood on her tiptoes, she could feel his warm gentle berth against her top lip. As soon as their lips were just one press away from a kiss, the door flew opened, startling Ron and Hermione and broke away from each other. Mrs. Weasley stood in the doorway.

"It's been awfully quite up here… everything okay?" She asked, sounding a little suspicious.

"Yes, Mum, we were just talking. Is dinner almost ready?"

placed her hands on her hips and sighed,

"Ronald Weasley, you just had lunch! You are just like your brother Bill when he was your age, eat and sleep, that's all he ever did! I shall call you two when it's time for dinner, I want you to change out of those jeans, I don't want you to go around looking like a house elf!"

Mrs. Weasley kept the door opened and walked back down stairs. Hermione was giggling at Mrs. Weasley's comment about the house elf, Ron looked at her, his ears turn red and walked over to his dresser and took out a nice pair of jeans, Hermione walked out his room and closing the door to let him change, she lean angst the wall and blushing from the fact that she and Ron almost kissed.


End file.
